


slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [29]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, PWP, Top Rodney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney takes his time.





	

John gasped at the barely there scrap of stubble against the sensitive skin of his stomach.

"Rodney," he begged, "get up here."

Rodney's teeth nipped playfully at his side. "I'm not done yet, Colonel." John shivered at the use of his rank in this less than professional setting and Rodney chuckled. "You like that, don't you Colonel?"

John moaned, his hips bucking up in short, half aborted thrusts as Rodney continued his path downwards, in the opposite direction that John wanted and - - oh, Jesus, OK, downwards was good too.

"Please, Rodney." He didn't know what he was begging for, whether it was for Rodney to stop or - "Oh God, do that again."

He felt Rodney's mouth, that crooked thin lipped mouth that had featured in every fantasy he'd had since leaving Antarctica, smile against his skin.

"Do what again, Colonel?" Rodney teased. "This?" Rodney licked another stripe across John's belly, his tongue dipping into the hollow of John's belly button.

John's head thumped against the pillow. "You're killing me here," he gasped.

"La petite mort, maybe," Rodney teased. "Now, lie back and let me taste you."

"I'm not dinner," John huffed in feigned exasperation.

Rodney hummed in agreement. "No, much tastier," he said causing John to let loose a bray of laughter.

"Less talking, more touching, McKay," John ordered.

Rodney was happy to comply, turning all his focus towards turning John into a shivering mass of nothing but want, need, now. The weight of Rodney's attention was a heady thing and John felt himself bend under it, until all that was left was Rodney's lips, Rodney's tongue, Rodney's teeth.

"Fuck me," John gasped. "Come on, Rodney, fuck me. Please."

"All in good time," Rodney promised. "I'll get you there, John." Rodney suckled softly at the head of John's leaking cock, finally giving it the attention John had been craving. It still wasn't enough, he wanted more, needed more.

"Easy, Colonel," Rodney stroked his hand across John's chest, calming him with a soft, honeyed voice. "Just wait a little longer." John whined, even as he stilled. He trusted Rodney, Rodney would get him there, would give him what he needed. Rodney would never let him down.

Rodney smiled in approval. "That's it, Colonel.  Love you so damn much."

John shivered in anticipation. "Less talking," he demanded. Rodney retaliated by taking John's cock into his mouth in one large swallow. "Oh, fuck," he hissed, "love you too."


End file.
